1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clip, and particularly to a clip for a heat sink which readily attaches the heat sink to an electronic device.
2. The Related Art
During operation of an electronic device in a computer system, a large amount of heat may be produced. Such heat must be quickly removed from the electronic device to prevent the computer system from becoming unstable or being damaged. Consequently, a heat sink is frequently attached to the electronic device to remove heat therefrom, and a clip is used to secure the heat sink to the electronic device.
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional clip 1 comprises a pressing body 2 and two arms 3 extending downwardly from opposite ends of the pressing body 2. Each arm defines two apertures 4, 5 arranged one above the other. The lower apertures receive corresponding tabs (not shown) formed on a socket (not shown) on which a CPU (not shown) is mounted, for attaching a heat sink to the CPU. The upper apertures 5 are designed to engage with a tool such as a screwdriver. The tool is used for engaging the lower apertures 4 with the tabs, and for disengaging the lower apertures 4. However, it is inconvenient to have to use a tool, especially within the limited confines of a computer case.